Ready Or Not, Here I
by xBetterxAnywayx
Summary: College student Lizze McGuire's desire to please her boyfriend causes her to run to the arms and experience of a peer. [Lame. Better then it sounds. Maybe. I'm not making promises.]
1. Chapter 1

Lizze McGuire walked briskly down the sidewalk, her blonde hair whipping around her face in the fierce winter wind. She clutched her books to her chest, staring down at her scuffed ups hoes as she scurried back to her dorm room. She'd been expecting a call from her boyfriend, David Gordon. They never saw each other anymore, not since they started school. She could still remember the last time she had saw him, before he left for college.

_He kissed her roughly, lowering her to the bed, kneeling over her with his legs at her waist. From their somewhat passionate kisses, she could feel his erection grow as he ran his hands over her chest in a timid manner. His hands finally decided to rest on her breasts, feeling them gently through her shirt. She moved her head to the side, allowing him to trail kisses up and down her jaw before lowering his mouth to her neck. She pulled away from under him, more towards the headboard. He was far too shy for this, too timid, too scared. She had to initiate it. She pulled off her T-shirt, watching his jaw drop in amazement, the bulge in his jeans growing at the sight of her pink bra._

_"I'm ready, Gordo," she told him in a low, serious tone. She'd never been 'ready' before. They'd made out, pressed against walls with their mouths exploring each other. On the couch, his weight pressed on her as she sank into the cushions. And a few times on the bed, him straddling her with his hands creeping up her shirt. But nothing more. She was ready now, she wanted him to finally do something other than tease. She reached to her own back, unclasping her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders. She tossed it aside dantily, looking at him expectantly._

_This was clearly the trick. He pulled off his own shirt, sliding his jeans over his hips and onto the floor before he crawled back onto the bed, straddling her, his mouth closing around her nipple. She tipped her head back, moaning with pleasure. It felt so good, so right. She put her hands to his waist timidly before sliding her hand under the elastic of his boxers. He seemed to pause in surprise. He stopped touching her and closed his eyes as she found his shaft, running her hands up and down it slowly. She was unsure of what to do. But he seemed to be enjoying her touch, by his carefully murmured "'Lizzie..."_

_He pulled her hand out suddenly, pinning her wrist over her head. His hand went down to the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning them, pulling them off slowly to stare at her pink panties, the only thing seperating him from the thing he wanted the most. He plunged his hand down them, rubbing against her moist cave. She groaned almost immediately at the new sensation, feeling her juices starting to flow against his hand. Without warning, he slid a finger inside of her. She yelped slightly as he began to pump her slowly with his hand, becoming wet around his touch. "Gordo," she groaned, leaning back against the pillow, eyes closed in pleasure. _

_He slid his hand out, taking off her underwear. He tossed them aside, the bulge in his boxers seeming to grow even more at the sight of her naked body and her smooth skin. He touched her vagina again, sticking two fingers inside now. He rubbed against her, finding her clit. He ran his fingers over it, much to the delight of Lizzie, who moaned sensually against his touch. "I'm going to..." she trailed off, breathing heavily. He nodded, giving her a deep kiss as he pulled his moist hand out of her. "Fuck me," she begged, struggling to catch her breath._

_He pulled off his own boxers, Lizzie staring for a moment at his fully erected manhood. He reached into his nightstand, pulling out a condom, sliding it over his cock. "Are you ready?" he asked, sweat darkening his brow. Lizzie nodded hesitantly before spreading her legs slowly. He paused for a moment before grabbing ahold of the headboard, sliding into her. She screamed out at the intial shock. He looked down at her and she smiled at him, her hips thrusting up automatically towards him. He began to slide in and out, using the headboard as support. Her mouth opened in a sensual groan, growing louder as he increased speed and friction. He was breathing heavily. She was tight around his manhood, and felt so damn right. Gordo gasped heavily for breath before sliding fully into her. She groaned, climaxing almost immediately as he slid in deeper._

_He moaned with her, pumping her for a few moments before he orgasmed inside the condom, giving her a final thrust before pulling out, collapsing in a heap beside her. Her lges were still spread apart, her body covered in trickles of sweat. He kissed the side of her face, kissing her breast and her hip, as she breathed heavily. Once she caught her breath, she turned her head over to him. He had a look of immense pleasure on his face, eyes closed. "I love you," she whispered. But he appeared to be already asleep, body exhausted from the encounter the two just had. She pursed her lips, unsure of what to do. He was supposed to leave the next day. She hastily scrawled him a note, leaving it on the night stand before dressing. She pressed her lips to his before she left, shutting the bedroom door behind her._

Lizzie unlocked the door to her dorm, shuddering in the memory of that night. She regretted it, in someway. She was young and naive then. But it was too late to change that. She pressed the Play button on her answering machine, sitting on her bed as Gordo's voice filled the room.

"Hey love. Sorry, thought I'd try to catch you. Alright. I'll be in town from the 21st of December to the 3rd of January. So I'll see you in a week or so, okay? But I have to go to Michigan to see my Dad's family, so I won't be able to talk to you until then. Leave me a message. Alright, I have to go. Love you, Gordo," the machine clicked off.

**Whatever. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll add on, maybe.**


	2. Not That Type of Girl

Lizzie sat back on her bed, thinking back to the last time she had seen Gordo. She wasn't prepared then. She wasn't really _ready _like she had said she was. But no, this time would be different. This time she'd convince him to stay. Something was missing last time, an adjective, something she couldn't yet put her finger on. She stood up, walking over to her desk. She opened the drawer, pulling out her list of classmates she'd typed up one night. Beside each person's name was a brief description. She slid her finger down the list slowly.

_Ian McKay -- Womanizer_

She nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip. She knew what she'd have to do. She didn't want to do it-but she wanted Gordo to want to be with her more, right? This was clearly the way to do it. All through high school, her more 'experienced' friends told her that a way to a man's heart was through his pants. Now she had to test that theory.

She gathered her books, scurrying off to class. She had to talk to Ian. She may despise his habits, but she needed to enlist his help.

----

Lizzie waslked up to the door to the classroom, glancing at the clock then inside. Ian still had a good four minutes before he'd be late, she didn't think he'd be exactly sitting in a desk quietly. Sure enough, not thirty seconds later there came a clangor from down the hall. From around the corner came a tall, dark-haired young man, his arm around some skinny brunette with too much eyeliner, stumbling on her high heels. She was laughing furiously at something, an empty bottle clanging against her knee. Lizzie drew a shuddering breath as he released her and she found her way into the nearest restroom. Ian on the other hand continued down the hall. Lizzie stepped in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," she said. He looked at her in utter confusion before dropping his books on the floor, patting his chest, touching his hair in a curious matter. "What the hell are you doing?" she whispered.

"Making sure I didn't have a Freaky-Friday moment with my brother Will. You might know him. Crew cut? Sweatervest? Bruise on his ass from the giant stick he shoves up there daily?" Ian said with a cocky grin.

"What is so surprising about me wanting to talk to you?"

"You're just...not that type of girl," Ian insisted, glancing her up and down.

"I need your help,"

"I'm not good in English. Or Trig. Or Science. Or any other class. Will McKay. That's who you are looking for," he said persistantly.

"I don't need help in a class!" Lizzie said, frustrated with his behavior.

"I don't cook, I don't clean, I don't do anything except..." Ian's hazel eyes glanced back towards the bathroom. "And you are not that type of girl," he repeated.

"I need to be," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked, in a hushed tone as well.

"Because I feel unholy," she whispered sarcastically. But he didn't catch onto the subtle sarcasm and tipped his head back, laughing.

"See. You're not that type of girl," he repeated for the third time.

"What would that type of girl act like?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. She'd be drunk or slutty or skip classes or just grab me and make out or something other then stand there like Daddy's little angel, waiting for the bell to ring,"

"I need your help," she insisted.

"With what?"

Lizzie sighed. "I have this boyfriend-he doesn't go to this school, he's over in Connecticut. And he's coming back next week. And he never comes back, he's only coming back because it's Christmas. But..."

"You want him to come back more often?" Ian added in at Lizzie's obvious lack of words.

"Exactly. And me being...not that type of girl-" Ian rose his eyebrows. "I need your help becoming that type of girl,"

"The slutty type?"

"No. They type who can make love to a guy and kiss a guy so that he never wants to leave her,"

Ian thought about this for a moment. "Fine, I can help you," he agreed. Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief. "You do know this means you and me are going to sleep together?" he asked quietly.

"I'll survive the traumatic experience," she whispered back before disappearing into the classroom.

**Boo. An update. This chapter is low key, just setting up the plot a bit more. Review if you wish. (Thanks for the people who did review!)**


End file.
